happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
D. Eye
"I only do what I do best: hunting." :― D. Eye D. Eye (Dead Eye) is a character made by XMC-Grim-Reaperx, who has recently come back. Character bio D. Eye is a greyish female wolf who wears a hood made out of a bear's skin; it even has the head, eyes, fangs and nose of it. She also wears a poncho made out of animal skin with an emblem of the sun and a skirt made up of cheetah skin. She has a quiver made out of deer skin and a dagger made out of a deer's antler. As her name says, she has a dead eye, noticed from the other by its red, "flipped-out"-like pupil and its black color; her other eye has a scar on it as well. Her eyelash design is different from the standard. With an incoming vicious tornado, D. Eye was forced to escape from her home, leaving her family behind and getting safely to a forest. It's been about 32 years since she has spent her life on the woods, hiding on a cave and feeding on small critters. As time went on, her now twisted mind started going rustic, giving her a madness of great extents to the point of thinking of everything around her as the forest; worse yet, her only objective is survival which will take whatever it needs, from fishing or creating traps to murdering for supplies or using cannibalism as a last resort. Regardless of who you are, it's more than likely she'll be ripping through your flesh or using your insides as fishing bait. D. Eye is a huntress who spends most of her life on the forest, surviving by whatever means are needed. This has made her partially rustic and insane to the point of making her believe her surroundings are still the forest, which causes incidents or casualties for those unfortunate enough to be nearby; this involves murder, painful torture or being skinned alive. Otherwise, she is rather great on her survival ability, from the basics to the complex tasks. However, she excels on hunting mostly, as she spends most of the time hunting for potential prey or stalking other tree friends. She always carries her trusty dagger, bow, quiver and several dozens of poisonous arrows. She doesn't attack people unless necessary. Relationships/Frienships Friends/Allies * * Enemies/Rivals * * Kills/Deaths She is known for applying various torture or execution methods only when necessary, mainly by skinning one alive or using a rustic guillotine. Her deaths involve getting skinned, decapitation or her organs. Kills * * Deaths * * Quotes *''Brother?'' *''I'm not you, brother.'' *''Then that makes you my objective.'' D. Eye and Berserk on a discussion *''"Hey, wanna see a knife disappear?"'' - Her opinion on shoving a knife up your skull magic. *''"What's the matter? You've never eaten a scorpion before?"'' - Her words on everyone's diet. *''"We're all stranded on this horrible world"'' - Debut episode. Fast Facts *It's known she's older than 32, but her actual age remains unknown. *She is based on the Aztecs, an indian race native to Mexico before their termination by conquerors. *She is indirectly based on Kotal Kahn. *Her brother is a hitman and her father is a drug dealer, which, in theory, makes her a poacher. *Her species is the Mexican Gray Wolf, an endangered species. *She has minor paranoia. *She is 1.93 m. tall. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wolves Category:Canines Category:Characters That Wear Clothing